1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to computer system test methods and systems, and particularly to a cold boot test system and method for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to assure the stability and reliability of electronic devices, such as computers or servers, it is necessary to perform a series of tests before the electronic devices are shipped. Among these tests, one of them is a cold boot test operation, which is method is to repeatedly execute actions of power on and power off of the electronic devices in a certain time interval, testing whether the electronic devices boot properly. For example, if a computer is able to start the operating system (OS) when the computer is powered on, then it is considered as a normal boot. Likewise, if the computer is able to exit the OS when the computer is powered off, then it is consider as a normal power-off.
However, the aforementioned approach of the boot test is normally performed by professional testers. During the boot test, when the electronic device is not able to boot normally, the current error conditions are not properly displayed or recorded before the next reboot test. As a result, the above-mentioned problems need to be addressed.